A camera has a film chamber for accommodating a film patrone therein. In general, film chamber opens at the bottom of a camera body. A cover is provided to the bottom of the camera body for closing the opening. The cover is swingable so that the cover can be opened and closed. In order to lock the cover in a closed position, the cover and the camera body respectively have hook members which engage with each other when the cover is closed. An operation lever is provided to release the engagement of the hook members, which is used to open the cover. On opening the cover, a user must operate the operation lever.
If a user unintentionally touches the operation lever, causing the cover to open, an unused film fed out of the film patrone may be exposed to the external light. Thus, the conventional camera is further provided with a lock button which locks the operation lever. On opening the cover, the user must operate the operation lever while pressing the lock button at the same time. With this, the operation for opening the cover is complicated.